


i don't deserve this (darlin' you look perfect tonight)

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breakfast in Bed, Bucky Takes Steve Out, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Perfect Song Lyrics Used In Title, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Size Kink, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, inspired by ed sheeran, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: “We never got a chance to do any of this…cliched romantic stuff,” Bucky said sincerely, “I wanna take you out to the museum and hold your hand while you talk about art and get that cute smile on your face. Take you for walks, watch the sunset, go to the beach…I want it all, with you.”___Fluff + Smut! Based off this wonderful piece ofart, byinediblesushi!





	i don't deserve this (darlin' you look perfect tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stucky Valentine's!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285093) by inediblesushi (on tumblr). 



> Thank you so so so much for letting me write this inediblesushi! <3 I love all of your artwork, you're so talented and wonderful! I hope you like this little fic, I hope I've done your wonderful art justice!
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Steve woke up to an empty bed.

For a moment, panic flashed through his mind. Bucky’s side of the bed was cold, like he hadn’t been there at all. Steve thought of all the things they’d done the night before and the last thing he remembered. And, well, _that_ just made him blush. The last thing they had done had involved Steve on his back with his legs hitched around Bucky’s waist as the brunette thrust in and out of him.

Shaking his head, Steve sat up. He heard loud noises coming from the kitchen, like various kitchen utensils were being tossed about. _Clatter_. _Splash_. _Plop_. And then the worst sound, _CRASH_. Steve wasn’t allowed anywhere near the kitchen, the most he could touch was the kettle and toaster and even then, he managed to burn his own toast. After that happened the last time, Bucky decided that he was the cook in the house and would keep Steve from accidentally burning their house down.

Steve had insisted the first time it happened it had been an accident.

And then, it happened again.

And again.

And after a while, having so many kitchen accidents started to look ridiculous. Especially, because Steve was Captain America. Guy could knock out bad guys with his eyes closed, but get him to make dinner, and all hell breaks loose. Not to mention, Steve had been wearing Bucky’s favourite shirt the last time it happened and it was sadly thrown in the trash for the lovely holes Steve had managed to put in it.

“Buck?” Steve called when the kitchen went quiet. For a moment, he panicked again. What if it was someone breaking in? Trying to rob them? What if Bucky was having an –?

“Mornin’ Stevie,” Bucky grinned, walking into the bedroom with a tray full of food. Orange juice, pancakes in the shape of hearts and scrambled eggs on toast.

“You’re up early?” Steve smiled, heart blooming in his chest. An adorable blush dusted his cheeks and if Bucky wasn’t holding a tray of food, he would have manhandled Steve back into bed so that he could see that blush spread all over his body. But that was for later.

“Are those pancakes?” Steve asked, sitting up against the headboard. Bucky walked over and sat down beside Steve’s legs, putting the tray on his sweetheart’s lap.

“Yup. Eggs too,” Bucky grinned, kissing Steve’s forehead. Again, Steve flushed. “Damn, baby doll, all I gotta do is say somethin’ and you go red all over.”

Steve flushed again. Bucky chuckled and kissed his nose.

“When did you learn how to make pancakes?” Steve asked, scrunching up his nose cutely when Bucky’s stubble brushed against his skin.

“Had some help from Wilson,” Bucky replied. The sun was peeking in from the open window and hit Bucky’s face. Steve had always thought Bucky was beautiful. The stormy blue of his eyes, his chiselled jaw, the smirk that so regularly danced on his playful lips. His hair tied back and the wonderful stubble on his cheeks that Steve liked to feel in certain places. And goodness, his _largeness_.

Bucky was just… _large_. Thick, broad shoulders, muscles for miles, thick legs and that waist of his. _Fuck_. Steve swooned at the thought of how strong Bucky was. He had always been impressive, whatever his size, but Steve had a size kink sue him. He liked that thought they were level in height, Bucky could pick him up like he weighed nothing, pin him to the bed when they made love. He loved that he could wear Bucky’s clothes, that Bucky ran his mouth at night, calling Steve his ‘good little boy’, loved how small Steve’s waist was, the bounce in his tits, the jiggle in his bottom.

“You? Asked Sam for help? Did you hit your head somewhere?” Steve asked, shaking his head from his less PG thoughts. Seriously, the things Bucky did to him.

Steve was impressive himself, but where he was all compact into a tight, agile body, Bucky was just, well. _Explosive_. He walked into a room and everyone noticed him. It was odd how he was so large and yet when in the field could hide like nobody’s business.

“Shut up and try the damn pancakes, Rogers,” Bucky smirked. Steve took a bite and made a happy yummy noise and smiled at Bucky with that adoring look of his.

“This is really good Buck, I’m surprised you ain’t burned down the kitchen,” Steve teased. Bucky rolled his eyes and shoved Steve’s shoulder lightly.

“That was _you_ , punk.”

“Remind me why you made –

But Steve’s question was cut off when a bouquet of flowers appeared next to him, as did a box of chocolates _and_ a Bucky bear. Steve set the tray aside and stared at the contents on his lap. He hadn’t even seen Bucky get up.

“Bucky, what is this all about?” Steve asked, voice a little pitched. Bucky returned from wherever the hell he’d gone with a big smile on his face.

“What? A fella can’t buy his sweetheart some flowers?”

“No, it’s just,” Steve said, hugging the bear, the roses and chocolates to his chest like a child at Christmas. The roses smelt so good and Bucky up this close looked so damn handsome, Steve near melted into the bed. “Why the breakfast, the flowers, everythin’? You didn’t have to do all this, Buck.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Stevie,” Bucky crooned, brushing back some of Steve’s messy hair, letting his flesh hand fall to Steve’s neck where there was a litter of love bites.

“I got that,” Steve said, smiling shyly.

Bucky took hold of Steve’s hand in both of his, metal one too. He’d been better at touching Steve with it, especially after Wakanda. T’Challa had fixed him up with a new arm that didn’t feel like it was tearing his skin. He’d had his memories back too, with a lot of help from Wanda and medication from the king’s team. It had taken some time, but he was finally at a place where he could say that he was all right.

Not perfect.

His memories were sometimes patchy. Snitched together haphazardly, messy like the paints on Steve’s pallet or the like the colours that splashed over the horizon when the sun set. Like anyone’s memories, there were things he would never forget and things he had lost in a haze of years, burning sunsets and blood. Things that he could picture but were tinted red and blue and purple, tinted with the colours of his past. Tinted with Steve’s blond hair and those baby blue eyes. Kissed by Steve’s lips and hands clutching at his shirt when the nightmares got too much. All there, bubbling underneath the surface. Free, at last.

“We never got a chance to do any of this…cliched romantic stuff,” Bucky said sincerely, “I wanna take you out to the museum and hold your hand while you talk about art and get that cute smile on your face. Take you for walks, watch the sunset, go to the beach…I want it all, with you.”

“Yeah?” Steve sniffed. His eyes had started to swarm with happy tears and the lump in his throat prevented him from saying much else.

“I wanna treat you right, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, drawing closer to his sweetheart. “We can have a candlelit dinner, open up a bottle of good wine and later, like I did last night, spread you out on our bed…but this time they’ll be rose petals on the sheets and I’ll –

“Okay, okay,” Steve giggled sweetly, blushing like anything, “you’re such a sap, Barnes.”

“For you, always baby,” Bucky crooned and kissed Steve’s hand.

Steve pulled him closer, trying to snuggle into that warm, thick body that held him at night when the demons grew too strong and the screams got too loud, “why wait till later? We have time now…”

But right before Steve could move into Bucky’s face, the brunette chuckled and cupped Steve’s cheeks with both hands, “nah-ah baby. We’re goin’ out sweetheart and that’s that.”

Steve bristled but relented when Bucky kissed his lips once, twice and then a third, before moving his mouth to Steve’s jaw, “I love you.”

Steve blushed and nuzzled against Bucky’s cheek, “love you too, Buck.”

“I gotta finish clearin’ up. Eat the pancakes I made you and then get dressed,” Bucky said softly, kissing Steve’s forehead and the tip of his nose. Steve watched after him as he went to the kitchen.

He looked to die for in those jeans that hugged his thighs and the shirt he was wearing. Not to mention the apron too. Steve wanted to lie back down within the sheets and spend the morning there, underneath Bucky but he didn’t voice any of this. Just watched Bucky with that loved up look on his face.

“I ain’t kiddin’ about any of what I said, all right, Rogers?”

Steve melted into the headboard when Bucky went back into the kitchen and sighed happily. He was about to turn the TV on when he heard, “and there better not be any leftovers, mister!”

Laughing, Steve finally gave into the grumbling noise his stomach was making and began eating.

*

Bucky had the evening planned. He’d booked a place at a restaurant he’d always wanted to take Steve when they were young and naïve in a world that didn’t understand them, but it hadn’t been legal and they never had any money. But now, he could afford all that. He could take Steve out without the police arresting them. He could treat his sweetheart how he deserved to be treated. Could buy him all the things he wanted and more, just because he could.

Bucky wanted to spoil Steve.

And that he did.

They were seated by a candlelit dinner, both of them dressed to the nines, and yet despite all the people around and the couples at their own tables, it only felt like them. Just the two of them in their little bubble. Bucky reached over the table and took Steve’s hand in his own.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered. The candlelight kissed Steve’s cheeks, the blush there dusting his skin. His golden, blond-brown hair fair against his skin, lips parted in a small smile.

“I love you too,” Steve whispered back, looking up at Bucky. The tears in his eyes spilt over and Bucky cupped his face, wiping away the stray tears.

“Sweetheart…” Bucky said worriedly, “what’s the matter?”

“Nothin’, this is all perfect,” Steve sniffled, “I just never thought I’d get this. Get _you_.”

Bucky walked around the small table and crouched down in front of Steve, “well, you got me. I got you, doll. End of the line, right?”

Steve nodded, wiping away tears that just wouldn’t stop. Bucky smiled softly and reached up to wipe them for him. “Oh, baby,” he said, “c’mere.”

Steve happily allowed Bucky to pull him into his arms. They hugged like that for a while, until Steve’s sniffles evened out and Bucky could stand letting go of him. He sat Steve down again before returning to his seat, taking Steve’s hand again, across the table.

“It’s always been you, Stevie,” Bucky said gently, rubbing circles into the back of Steve’s hand, “always been you.”

Steve choked on a whimper and sniffed again. This time when Bucky hugged him, he didn’t want to let go.

And later, after all the food and drinks and chocolate, Bucky would keep his promise. He’d lay Steve out on their bed, kiss away the happy tears as he opened Steve up slowly, gently, like it was their first time all over again. He’d kiss all that wonderful skin, leave his marks down Steve’s neck, chest and hipbones. He’d place feather light kisses on Steve’s thighs, chasing the blush all over his sweetheart’s body.

They’d whisper sweet words to each other, Steve’s whimpers in his ear and Bucky’s growls against parted lips. They’d melt against each other, their hearts meeting. As always. Steve would lock his legs around Bucky’s waist. He’d arch his back and moan prettily like Bucky loved. Looking up at Bucky from under his eyelashes. Relishing in the feeling of Bucky’s thick cock finally entering him.

He’d claw at Bucky’s back as he came between them, clenching around the brunette’s cock, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He’d whimper and mewl and moan and sob for Bucky’s release and when he gets it, he floats. Full of Bucky’s come, his mark, his claim. He was safe and warm and protected.  

He had nothing to fear as long as the man holding him wouldn’t let go.

“Never,” Bucky would promise against Steve’s skin, “never leavin’ you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I don't deserve this (darlin' you look perfect tonight) 因為你值得](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280699) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)




End file.
